


In Viro Veritas

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, M/M, a virus made them do it, mech sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pot shot turned Megatron into the Autobots' prisoner, now Optimus Prime is left with the difficult decision of how to make him talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Viro Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> spark sex under virus influence
> 
> Written for the prompt:  
> 21st Transformers (G1), Megatron/Prime: aphrodesiacs as an interrigation device - "Maybe this will get you to talk..."

Wheeljack and Perceptor had come to Optimus Prime three days ago.

They had said they had a surefire method to make Megatron talk. The Decepticon leader had been caught by a stroke of luck in a recent skirmish. The fight had been going badly for the Autobots, but then Starscream had stumbled into Megatron's path and the warlord had, in a bout of irrationality, gone after his second in command instead of Optimus Prime. Fighting each other viciously, Megatron and Starscream had tired each other out, but even weakened Starscream was an accomplished flier. When Megatron had called the retreat, Starscream had been able to avoid the Autobots shots. Megatron hadn't been so lucky, a stray shot had downed him.

Another piece of valuable information had been gathered during the fight. There was large scale operation underway on Cybertron, one which could potentially spell the ultimate defeat for the Autobots, one which had Optimus Prime considering Decepticon methods to make Megatron talk.  
Five days Megatron had sat in his cell, silent. No matter the taunts or tricks they had used on him, there had been no reaction. They had been running out of time. Optimus Prime had been close to order the Decepticon leader tortured, when Perceptor and Wheeljack had come to him.

They had presented him with a virus, a rather vicious one, one that would bring the victim to the heights of pleasure without allowing release, one which would scramble a Transformers circuits, making them delirious with desire to reach overload by any means possible.

This virus had seemed more benign and compassionate than the methods Optimus Prime had considered. He had allowed the virus to be administered.

That had been three days ago.

Optimus Prime wasn't so sure now.

The Decepticon leader had just broken. Telling them what they had wanted to know. Prowl and Ironhide had left in a hurry to organize countermeasures. Optimus Prime was alone with Megatron, the warlord stood behind glowing energy bars. A tremendous amount of heat came from the prisoner. His eyes were burning so bright, Optimus Prime could see their shine despite Megatron having them closed. Megatron was slumped one his seat.

His voice when he spoke was even raspier than usual, his words only came out in short gasps.  
"Are you happy now, Prime? Seeing your arch enemy like this, defeated by pleasure? Not even I would have been so cruel to one of your Autobots. It would have been honest pain, not this humiliating travesty."

Optimus Prime turned around, trying to hide the shame he felt over having reduced Megatron to this.

Megatron was a the bars in an instant. His eyes glowing intensely.

"Leaving so soon? Have you truly become so Decepticon as to allow my torture to continue after I gave you what you wanted? Should you withhold my release?"

Optimus Prime came close to the bars.

"It was not my intention to torture you further, but we can't let you go either."

"An overload, you idiot. I told you what you wanted to know, now give me an end to this unbearable pleasure."

After a long look at his panting enemy, Optimus Prime gave in with an almost human-like sigh. He sealed the prison gates and turned the energy bars off.

Megatron was immediately on him, slamming him against the wall behind. Heated fingers scrambled across Optimus Prime's front panels, clearly seeking to part them.

"No, wait a moment."

Optimus Prime tried to fend the Decepticon leader off, but he kept Optimus pinned against the wall, his body humming with pent up energy.

"Having a sudden change of mind, Prime?"

While frantically activating certain programs, sending commands to the Matrix, he pushed Megatron away from him. To Optimus Prime's surprise Megatron yielded reluctantly, the fire in his eyes still burning brightly and despite backing of it was obvious that he had no intention of letting go.

With a final command, Optimus opened his front panels. He could see the exact moment Megatron became aware of what was going on and what lay behind the opening panels. There was awe and no little fear in those still burning eyes.

"The fabled Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Do you still mock me, Prime? The records say that no Decepticon can touch that thing."

Megatron was starting to become enraged, so Optimus tried to sooth him.

"On this day it shall not hurt you. I can command that. It'll give you what you desire and more."

After giving him a suspicious glance, Megatron turned his attention on the Matrix. Cautiously he touched its casing. Optimus jerked, the Matrix send a scrambled feedback of one of Megatron's memories. Optimus saw himself, pressed against the wall, the Matrix glowing in his chest.

Apparently satisfied that the ancient device would not harm him, Megatron opened his own chest panels. Optimus only had a short glimpse at the spark, before Megatron brought his own in contact with the Matrix.

Optimus Prime knew in that moment that everything he had done to fortify himself hadn't been enough. The Matrix immediately latched onto Megatron's spark, copying his memories as fast as Megatron's spark could stand. It couldn't deal with the emotions the transfer evoked, so it send those unfiltered to Optimus.

The pleasure built up in Megatron was intense and finding it's release through the connection with the Matrix. The data transfer coupled with more pleasure than he had ever felt before was too much for Optimus Prime. System after system shorted out, till the chatter of the data transfer became blessed silence.  


* * *

A sharp jolt brought him back online. Above him he saw the ceiling of the medical bay, Ratchet and Prowl stood at his side. The Matrix kept roiling inside of him, sorting, tagging and filtering the memories it had gleaned from Megatron.

"What happened?"

It was Prowl who answered him.

"Megatron is gone. While the majority of our forces were away to take care of the Decepticon plot, Soundwave attacked headquarters and freed Megatron."

Why was he still alive then?

"Casualties?"

"None, Megatron left a message stating that he is a generous lover and that he would reward the best overload he ever had with the lives of the Autobots here. For today."

No wonder that Ratchet was grinning at him like that, Optimus longed for the not-knowing of unconsciousness, but Prowl wasn't finished yet.

"The information Megatron gave us was false, it likely had never been correct. I have send Jazz and Mirage out to gather further information and notified all bases to be extra alert."

"Well done, Prowl."

Prowl looked at him curiously.

"Did the other part of the plan work like intended?"

"We shall see in time. The Matrix did it's part, rewriting part of Megatron's spark programming. It's dormant for now, but will be transferred via spark merge and once it's activated, it'll suppress all violent thoughts."

☙End❧


End file.
